The Present
by Hikari GranzJauquez
Summary: Hinata punya temen Sasuke namanya. Jauh hari sebelum acara ulang tahun Sasuke, Hinata telah mempersiapkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Seperti apa bentuknya. Apakah Hinata juga diundang? Bagaimana reaksinya?


**Disclaimers **** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : The Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Kamu tau Neji, kan? Hyuuga Neji. Nah, dia itu ternyata punya satu adik yang manis. Namanya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Umurnya 15 tahun. Tapi dia sekarang sudah kelas 1 SMA. Dan menurut Neji, Hinata itu termasuk anak yang centil, walaupun sedikit sentimentil. Hobinya di samping ngumpulin boneka, juga bermain orgen porta-sound sambil bernyanyi keras-keras. Itu suara udah kayak kaleng dipukul-pukul (Hinata nge-Juuken author). Bikin tetangga pada ayanan, yang punya penyakit jantung langsung meninggal dan ayam tetangga pada panen. Maksudnya bertelur lebih dari 50 biji. Lagunya adalah lagu ciptaannya sendiri, <em><strong>JANGAN DITANYA KE MANA ' NARUTO' PERGI<strong>_… (lagian siapa yang nanya?).

Dan kalo lagi iseng, sebagaimana biasanya cewek yang berjiwa romantis, Hinata juga suka bikin puisi. Tapi menurut Neji (dari tadi menurut…menurut…menurut melulu), puisi-puisi Hinata benar-benar _out of imagination_. Benar-benar kacangan. Sampai merinding sendiri Neji kalo lagi baca puisinya Hinata. Cuma satu karya _masterpiece_ Hinata yang patut diketengahkan di sini. Yaitu puisi perpisahannya yang berjudul _**JARUM PATAH **_(author udah pernah nyebar puisi ini lewat FaceBook). Isinya singkat :

_**KALO ADA JARUM PATAH**_

_**SIAPA YANG MATAHIN?**_

Tapi kamu harus hati-hati menghadapi makhluk kayak gini. Kalo tuh anak sampai ngambek, wah… susah ngatasinya. 7 hari 7 Purnama mesti ngasih sesajen kambang setaman, mandi di 7 sumur, jalan-jalan ke-7 gunung, menyediakan 7 rupa cokelat vanilla… dan tujuh-tujuh lainnya, kecuali nujuh bulanan.

Beneran kok. Makanya hati-hati saja menghadapi makhluk kayak Hinata. Tapi meski tu anak minta ampun galaknya, sebetulnya dia anak yang manis. Apalagi kalo tersenyum, wah… maniiiiiis sekali. Di sekolaj aja banyak yang suka. Suka nyambitin, maksudnya… hehehe. Dan di sore yang cerah ini, anak manis itu lagi asyik berjalan kaki menelusuri jalan sendirian. Masih berseragam sekolah, dengan tas mungil yang ada gambar kucing-nya. Itu memang sengaja dia gambar. Maklum, tu anak sayang banget sama kucing-nya, ngegambar kucingnya snediri di mana-mana.

Sekedar informasi, Hinata emang masuk sekolah sore. Biasa, biar bisa gantian jaga rumah sama Neji. Soalnya tu rumah kalo nggak dijagain, suka kelayapan kemana-mana. Repot kan nyarinya?. Dan meski bisa naik sepeda, Hinata lebih suka jalan kaki kalo pulang sekolah. Itung-itung olahraga. Tapi tujuan mulianya sih sebetulnya Cuma pengen ngeceng doank. Lihat-lihat pemandangan bagus, berupa cowok-cowok kece yang sedang lari sore, yang main sepatu roda, bersepeda-ria atau main skateboard.

Atau kalo kebetulan ketemu teman yang lagu dimarahin ibunya di depan rumah, Hinata suka mampir. Turut menyumbangkan ra bela sungkawa.

"Ino memang keterlaluan, Nak Hinata," ungkap ibu Ino, teman Hinata yang sore itu kena giliran dimarahin di depan rumah, karena ulangan matematikanya ancur-ancuran (sengaja pilih matematika, karena kelemahan saia memang di matematika). "Seharian sukanya main melulu. Pulang sekolah, tak langsung pulang. Entah main ke mana. Pulangnya malam. Besoknya, pagi-pagi, bukannya belajar, malah bermain-main lagi. Bagaimana bisa pintar?"

Ino menunduk dekat pagar.

"O. Kalo saya pulang sekolah langsung pulang, Tante," ujar Hinata serius.

"Nah, dengar itu, Ino…," sela ibu Ino.

"Dan besok paginya juga jarang bermain-main, kecuali kalo lagi libur. Soalnya mami saya kerja, kakak sekolah, jadi saya jaga rumah. Sambil baca-baca…," lanjut Hinata.

"Pasang telingamu baik-baik, Ino. Dengar sendiri apa kata temanmu!" sela ibu Ino lagi.

Ino semakin menunduk.

"Kalau di kelas juga, saya selalu mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan guru, Tante. Tidak pernah bermain-main."

"Kamu anak yang baik. Lalu, bagaimana hasil ulangan matematikamu, Hinata? Dapat nilai sembilan?"

Hinata diam sejenak. Memandang wajah ibu Ino dengan serius. "Tidak. Saya dapat nilai 4, seperti Ino."

Ibu Ino melongo.

**~~##~~**

Dan pas sampai di rumah, Hinata langsung menghitung uang tabungannya di kamar. Wah, kayaknya sudah cukup nih, pikirnya senang.

Dia memang punya rencana dengan uang-uangnya itu. Sasuke, teman Hinata yang jago basket itu mau ulang tahun. Kedengarannya biasa saja, tapi tidak buat Hinata. Soalnya, si centil itu diam-diam emang naksir Sasuke. Sasuke yang suka pake topi pet yang lucu-lucu, Sasuke yang punya badan atletis, Sasuke yang suka mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hinata kalo Hinata lagi nonton basket, Sasuke yang anak kelas dua, Sasuke yang pernah sekali menegurnya di perpustakaan. Wah, pokoknya dengan mata berbinar-binar menjelaskannya. Soalnya, katanya Sasuke juga naksir Hinata.

Dan Sasuke tersebut mau ulang tahun. Tentunya Hinata jadi mendadak sibuk sendiri. Memikir-mikir, kalo apa ya yang paling tepat buat anak kece itu?

Tapi suatu ketika, saat Hinata sedang bermain-main di pusat pertokoan, Hinata melihat ada toko yang menjual topi-topi pet yang lucu-lucu. Yang bentuknya ada yang seperti topi pelaut, ada yang seperti jenderal, ada yang model detektif zaman dulu, yang merah, biru, hitam, kuning, wah… pokoknya centil-centil deh. Apalagi dengan ditempeli lencana yang lucu-lucu (kalo bayangin entah kenapa jadi pengen beli).

Hinata langsung ingat Sasuke. Sasuke yang juga suka pakai topi centil macam gitu. Wah, tentu ini bakal jadi hadiah yang amat menarik buat dia. Hinata pun langsung ngumpulin duit buat beli topi itu.

**~~##~~**

Minggu pagi, Neji menjerit histeris ketika menemuka sebuah topi yang lucu, berwarna biru muda, di kamar tidur Hinata. Masih dibungkus plastik dan terletak rapi di meja belajar.

Dari dulu, Neji emang kepingin punya topi kayak gitu, supaya nggak kepanasan kalo lagi ngejar-ngejar bis. Maka tanpa tanya-tanya sama Hinata, Neji langsung membuka bungkusan plastik itu, dan berkaca sambil memakai topi biru muda. Ai, ai, si Neji jadi tambah keren dengan topi pet mungil ini, pikir Neji sambil berkaca.

Lalu ia pun berjalan keliling-keliling rumah dengan topinya. Kayaknya girang banget Neji dengan mainan barunya itu.

Sampai ketika Hinata baru pulang dari belanja…

"KAKAK! Kembalikan topiku!" tariak Hinata keras.

Neji kaget.

"Kembalikan! Lancang amat sih ngambil-ngambil barang orang. Harganya mahal, tau!"

"O, ini topi kamu, tho? Pinjam bentar kenapa sih? Biasanya kamu juga suka pinjam jaket saya!"

"Pokoknya kembaliin," ujar Hinata sambil merampas topi dengan kasar. "Ini hadiah buat seseorang, bukan punya saya."

"Aduh, Hinata, sayang amat topi sebagus itu dihadiahkan kepada orang lain. Mending kamu hadiahkan ke saya aja. Saya pasti suka sekali."

"Enak aja."

Hinata langsung membawa topi itu dan kembali membungkusnya di kamar. Neji Cuma gigit jari.

**~~##~~**

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Besok Sasuke ulang tahun. Tapi kenapa sampai hari ini dia belum nyebar-nyebar undangan? Padahal biasanya, kata teman-teman, si Sasuke kalo mau ulang tahun seminggu sebelumnya sudah nyebar berita dan undangannya. Maklum, tu anak termasuk kaya juga. Katanya pernah, mau ulang tahun aja, nyewa tempat di Seoul. Pakai diskotik segala. Tapi sampai hari ini kok belum?

Ah, mungkin nanti sore, batin Hinata sambil kembali memasukkan topi yang sudah terbungkus rapi kedalam laci terkunci. Takut dicolong Neji lagi. Lalu dia pun berangkat ke sekolah. Sempat juga ketemu Ino sebelum masuk ke kelas.

"Eh, Hinata, ini catatan Fisika kamu (Fisika = kelemahan saia juga :p). Sori kelamaan minjemnya," sapa Ino.

Hinata menerima buku itu sambil memeriksa isinya. Jangan-jangan ada yang dicoret-coret Ino. Tiba-tiba, pluk! Sesuatu jatuh dari buku Hinata.

"Eh, Ino, apaan tuh?"

"Oo, ini undangan saya. Untung nggak kebawa…"

"Undangan apa?"

"Lho, ini`kan undangan dari Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Iya. Dia kan ulang tahun besok. Kamu udah dapet undangannya? Berangkat bareng, yuk?"

"Eng… eh, anu… udah. Saya udah dapet kok…" Hinata gelagapan.

Ino pun pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam.

**~~##~~**

Sampai pulang sekolah sorenya, Hinata juga belum dapat undangan dari Sasuke. Hinata nggak sedih. Dia Cuma jadi kesal sama Neji.

"Sialan, kamu selalu beruntung, Kak! Topi itu untuk kamu, deh." Ujar Hinata setiba di rumah. Neji bagai dapat rejeki nomplok, ketika Hinata melempar bungkusan berisi topi itu ke arahnya.

"Beneran nih?"

"Saya lebih baik ngasih topi itu ke kamu, daripada ngasih ke orang yang suka milih-milih teman kayak Sasuke. Huh!" sungut Hinata kesal.

"Wah, kamu baik sekali. Gimana balas jasanya nih?" ujar Neji riang. Lalu dia pun langsung lari ke kaca besar. Mengagumi dirinya yang tambah keren dengan topi biru itu. Besok-besok, dia pasti nggak bakal kepanasan lagi kalo ngejar-ngejar bis.

"Si Sasuke kenapa emangnya? Nggak ngundang kamu ke ulang tahunnya, ya?"

Hinata cuma diam. Tapi Neji menangkap mata Hinata yang sedikit berair. Seakan-akan menyimpan kekecewaan. Neji langsung menghibur, "Eh, kalo gitu malam Minggu ini kamu ikut saya aja."

"Ngapain?"

"Pokoknya sip deh. Itu lho, pam Shikaku ngadain pesta kecil-kecilan. Tadi siang semept potong ayam sepuluh biji. Asyik, kan? (wah, bisa buat makan 1 minggu, tuh?) Kita makan-makan…"

"Dalam rangka apa, Kak?"

"Enggak tau. Mungkin nujuh bulanin si Shikamaru. Hahahaha…"

Mau nggak mau, Hinata ikut ketawa juga. Dan mereka pun segera rebutan ke kamar mandi, pengen cepet-cepet ke rumah Shikamaru. Soalnya telat dikit aja, pasti nggak kebagian makan. Maklum, di sana ada Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba yang napsu makannya pada gila-gilaan….

**##**

**###**

**END**

**###**

**##**

* * *

><p>Tumben cuma dikit, biasanya saia kalo nulis oneshoot lebih dari 2000 karakte, sekarang kurang dari 2000 karakter. Aneh.<strong><br>**


End file.
